Acceptance
by DemonCentaur
Summary: Amber was close friends with all the Uchihas before the were massacred. What happens when a certain blonde-haired bomber comes to retrieve her for Akatsuki? What happens when she sees Itachi after so long? Rated M for language and lemons!
1. Encounters

I know pretty much everybody. The newest family I've met where the Uchiha's. I've known the Uchiha's for a while now. Well, before they were brutally murdered. No one knows why Itachi did it. But I'm sure there was a good reason behind it. Why just leave Sasuke? I haven't seen Itachi in a while either. I heard he joined Akatsuki, but no one really knows. All in all, I loved that man. We used to hang out a lot. We both had many things in common. We would choose when we would want to go out with our other friends to party or just sit back and relax. I feel so alone now. I rarely talk to Sasuke. The little nothings people say don't make good conversations. Half the time they only talk about their lives. Honestly, I could care less about what your newborn did with his food. Anyway, I did love Itachi. He never knew this, though. My emotions faded away when Itachi left the village. Now, I feel emptiness. I work with ANBU and sing as one of my hobbies. But all of that doesn't fill in the huge whole in my heart when the one I loved left.

It was midnight and I decided to take a walk along the river side. I was thinking about how much my life has changed since then._ I wonder how he's doing_, I thought. The wind blew, causing my locks of hair to cover my face. I sighed and moved it away. When I looked in front of me, there was a man in an Akatsuki cloak in the shadows. I took a step back and prepared myself for attack. When they stepped into the moonlight I saw them more clearly.

"Well, hello there, Amber, yeah," the man said. He threw a kunai at me and I caught it easily between my two fingers. I flicked my wrist and hurled the kunai back at him. He stealthily dodged it and chuckled. My eyes narrowed as the man advanced on me. I put my hands up. "I don't feel like fighting at the moment. Can you just tell me what you want?" I said annoyed that my peaceful stroll was interrupted. "I want you to come with me back to the base. Leader wishes to speak with you, yeah," he said, nodding his head. I noticed for the first time, the blond hair that fell across his face.

I paused. _What would Akatsuki want with me? _I thought. After about five minutes, I gave in. "Fine," I said, irritated. The Akatsuki member turned sharply to look at me. "You're willing?" he asked bewildered. I nodded my head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes. Now let's get going before I change my mind," I said gesturing him to lead the way.

"What's your name?" I asked the man as we ran. He glanced at me. "Deidara, yeah," he answered. I giggled. "Your speech predicament is cute," I said smiling. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

We ran for what seemed to me like minutes before we arrived. I stopped in my tracks and took a look around. I noticed it was actually quite peaceful and beautiful. There was life all around. I would have never guessed this as an enemy's hideout. I slowly took a couple more steps. Deidara looked at me. "What's taking you so long?" he asked. I slowly walked up to him before answering. "I would have never guessed this was a criminal's hideout. It's…nice," I said quietly, soaking it all in. Deidara chuckled and led me inside.

We walked for a while through many hallways in silence. Deidara finally spoke up. "You seem really familiar," he said. I looked at him. "I didn't know you until now," I said still looking around. He showed me around. "I'll give you a tour before leading you to Leader's office. This is Hidan and Kakuzu's room," he said, opening the door to a man sitting in the middle of the floor, mumbling, and another man counting money on his bed. I nodded and we moved onto the next.

He opened another door and I froze. "This is-" Deidara began but stopped as he heard me gasp. I brought my hand over my mouth and silently cried. Standing right in front of me was none other than Itachi. Behind him I noticed a picture of us when we were little. I managed to mumble out Itachi's name. I took several steps back. "Amber?" Itachi asked in disbelief. I sped up my pace of backing up. "Oh right! Now I remember! You're the girl in the picture with Itachi," Deidara said. "What is she doing here?" Itachi demanded. "Leader wished to speak with her," Deidara managed to say.

I turned around and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I had to run away from him. I never felt any emotions until now, and they all hit me at once. I heard footsteps running after me. I didn't care at the moment. I needed to get out. I tripped over a couple of times before I actually managed to get out of the hideout.

When I got out, I collapsed on the ground and cried like I never had before. "Amber," I heard Itachi's voice behind me. I got up and turned around, taking a few steps back. "Amber," he said again. "No, Itachi," I sobbed taking a few more steps back, shaking my head. I noticed there were more people behind him. I figured they were the other members. "Amber. Please, let me explain-" "Explain why you left me? Explain why you murdered your family? Explain why you felt the need to have Sasuke suffer day in and day out? Explain why you joined Akatsuki?" I screamed at him, still backing away. My vision was blurring.

"Amber. Please!" he yelled. I could barely see a hint of emotion in his eyes. "No!" I screamed before I turned around and ran. I barely saw the trees passing by. I heard more than one pair of footsteps behind me, chasing me. "Flank right," I heard someone say. "Flank left," I heard another. Before I could register what I was going to do I was surrounded. Every member of the Akatsuki was gathered around me, preventing me from leaving.

I stood there and cried while looking down. I couldn't stand to look at him. I heard him walking up to me. He stopped right in front of me. I saw his hands rise. I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me. I felt them wrap around me and embrace me. I gasped before I cried even harder. "I'm sorry," I heard him say. I managed to raise my arms and hold on to the front of his cloak as I buried my face in his chest.

"P-please! D-don't l-leave me again," I cried into him. His embrace tightened on me. "I won't. I'm right here," I heard him say. He rubbed my back and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I heard feet shuffling, heading back to the base. "Itachi. Bring her in," I heard someone order. "Come on," I heard him softly say. I felt myself being lifted up and carried back the way I came.

I still had my head buried in his chest as we entered. My crying turned to little sobs and hiccups. I felt him sit down with me in his lap. I gripped his cloak tighter. I hesitantly lifted my head from his chest and noticed we were sitting down on a couch with the other members. I put my face back into his chest and stifled more sobs. "It's ok now," Itachi said, trying to sooth me. I violently shook my head. "No! No it's not!" I screamed into his chest. I felt the other members staring at me.

I felt him sigh. "I'm sorry," he said again. I squeezed his cloak tighter. "That doesn't fix anything," I mumbled softly into his chest. "I know," he said. I sat up. "Explain. Explain everything. Why'd you murder your family and just leave Sasuke and then come and join them?" I asked glaring at him. He sighed as he struggled to find the right words. "You don't understand. They all expected too much from me and wanted the same from Sasuke. I know he doesn't want to go through life with expectations set too high for him. It was bound to happen anyway, whether I did it or not. I just took it into my own hands. I know now that Sasuke can do anything he sets his mind to. Not because his expectations say so, but because he wants revenge. I had no other place to go. I know I'm strong and had the opportunity to join Akatsuki, so I did," he said glancing around the room at everyone who was intently focused on none other than me.

I turned my head away. "Then why? Why did you leave me? You didn't even hint that you were leaving," I said softly, my tears beginning to reform. "I couldn't. If I had, then they would have suspected you of helping me in some way. It was too dangerous. I didn't want you to get hurt," he said. "Get hurt? You think you didn't hurt me this way? You left without saying goodbye. That hurt worse than anything else in the world," I said standing up. "Sorry doesn't cut everything. You left me no notice, no goodbye, no nothing. I was so alone," I said beginning to cry once more.

Itachi stood up. "Would you have let me leave if I had said goodbye?" he asked, getting a bit irritated. "Don't you dare blame this on me! That's not even the point! You didn't say goodbye! You left me! You were so blind! I would have done anything for you! I loved you!" I screamed at him. He froze. I heard everyone around me gasp. "W-what did you just say?" he asked unsure. "I loved you! I didn't care what happened to me. As long as you were happy, I was happy. That was all I ever wanted," I sobbed. I could barely see.

"Amber," he began. "No. I'm leaving. Thanks for this wonderful talk," I said turning around. I felt him grab my arm. "Can't you just leave me alone?" I pleaded. "No," he said, before pulling my chin up and kissing me. My heart skipped a beat. I gasped at the sudden contact of our lips. I was shaking. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I pulled away in need of breath. "I've always loved you. I still do," he said embracing me once more. I let out a shaky breath that I was unconsciously holding in.

I began to cry once more. "Wow. I never knew Itachi had any feelings," Hidan stated. I backed away from Itachi. He looked at me strangely. "Itachi," I began, "I don't want you to kiss me." Itachi's eyes widened. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "Not unless you promise not to leave me ever again," I finished. He lifted me up and kissed me hard, twirling me around. He broke apart, "I promise." I smiled and nodded.

"Well isn't that cute?" Deidara said. "So does that mean she's staying?" he asked. I looked down. "Itachi," I began. He looked at me as I began to sob. "I just wanna go home," I finished. He sighed. He looked up at the Leader. "I'm taking her home," he stated before leading me outside.

We took our time as we walked. He had his arm around me. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked suddenly. "I didn't think you would return my feelings. I didn't want to make things awkward," I said quietly. He chuckled and nodded. "That's a reasonable answer," he said shrugging.

It was getting late at night and the moon shone high in the sky. We had to make a camp for it was a long way back still. We walked along a river's edge. Itachi stopped and turned me around to face him. "I think we should stop and set up camp here," he said. I nodded and took a seat, looking out into the water. Itachi took a seat beside me. It was a bit cold out and I shook a little. Itachi noticed and wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks," I said, looking up at him. I noticed that the reflection of the water hitting his face, made him seem even more handsome than he already was. I slowly leaned in until my lips touched his. He smiled and kissed me back.

I slowly laid down, him following me. He hovered over me as I wrapped my arms around his neck, undid his ponytail, and fisted my hands into his hair. I felt his tongue glide across my lips, asking for entrance which I gladly accepted. I moaned when I felt his tongue roam my mouth, occasionally massaging mine. I lowered my hands from his hair to his chest. I slowly unbuttoned his cloak and let my hands feel every toned muscle on his torso. I felt his hands gently caress my stomach under my shirt. I slowly pushed the material down his shoulders, leaving him in only his pants.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on mine. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and put wet kisses all over my neck. He slowly lifted my shirt off and threw it to the side. I felt his tongue trace the contours of my bra. His hand slowly reached around behind me, making me arch my back as he unclasped my bra and threw it where my shirt was. He licked, nibbled, and sucked spots all my neck and chest. I wrapped my arms around him and traced his backbone all the way down to his tail bone.

I traced the hem of his pants and slowly hooked my fingers on the sides and pulled them down. He kicked them off and started on mine, throwing them with the other discarded clothes. I was only in my panties and he was only in his boxers. He kissed down the center of stomach until he reached my panties. He took them in his teeth and slowly slid them down. He came back up and kissed me hard. I moaned and reached down to slowly slide his boxers off. He smirked when he saw the deep blush come across my face. I felt him rub my body all over. I moaned when I felt his fingers graze across my core. He gently rubbed harder and my hips bucked to meet his hand. He slowly slid a single digit into me. After a couple of seconds, he thrusted his finger in and out, gently adding a second. I winced slightly at the pain. He slowly added a third, making me clench my eyes shut. I adjusted after a while and whimpered when he pulled his hand away. When I opened my eyes, a deep moan came out of me as I saw him lick his fingers clean.

"Sweet," he seductively said. He came back up and kissed me, as he straddled me. "Are you positive?" he asked once more. I nodded my head and kissed him again. "If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop," he said before he positioned himself. I moaned when I felt his head at my opening. He slowly pushed in, making me wince slightly. He pushed in more and more, little by little, making tears form at my eyes. Once he was completely in, he paused, waiting for me to adjust. "Move," I said, once I partially adjusted.

He started a steady rhythm and gradually sped up. My hands instinctively went to his shoulders. I lifted myself up and kissed him hard. He wrapped one arm a round me and steadied himself with the other. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my nails in his back. I heard him grunt and kiss me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist knowing well that I'm coming. "Itachi," I whispered. He thrusted in harder. I could feel him nearing. "Itachi," I said louder. I raked my nails down his back. "Itachi!" I screamed as I came. I heard him moan as he released as well.

We were both panting hard. He pulled out and rolled over. I looked over at him. He pulled me up against him and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "I love you," I whispered tiredly. "I love you too," he said kissing the top of my head and throwing his cloak over us. Sleep soon consumed us both as we laid there on the edge of the river.

Morning came quickly. I didn't want to get up because I was too warm. I felt my back being rubbed. I moaned and opened one eye to see Itachi smirking down at me. "Good morning," I yawned. He chuckled. "Good morning," he said resting his hand on my back.

I rolled to the side and squinted, looking up into the sky. I looked over at Itachi and smiled. "Wow," was all I could say. He nodded his head and kissed my cheek before standing up. I giggled, making him turn around and give me a questioned look. "What's so funny," he asked smirking. I stood up and walked over to him. "Nothing. It's just," I didn't finish because I poke him in the chest, making him fall back into the river.

He stood up, soaked. The water went a little over his navel. "Oh no you didn't," he laughed before grabbing my arm and pulling me in as well. I screamed as I fell in. We I came up, I didn't see him. "Itachi?" I asked looking around. I felt something grab my ankle and I screamed. He came up laughing. "That's not funny!" I yelled splashing water at him. He nodded his head and splashed back.

I ran up to him and dunked his head under water. He went under me and picked me up before throwing me deeper into the water. I screamed some more as I ran back up to him. We splash some more water at each other. I giggled and stood in front of him. I smiled up at him before pushing my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and I fisted my hands into his hair. I pushed my body up against his and moaned into his mouth. I giggled and turned around. I gasped and went down in the water so only my head was out as I looked towards the shore and saw Tsunade.

"Have fun?" she asked motioning towards Itachi and mine's naked bodies submerged in the water. "Lady Tsunade!" I gasped. I looked back at Itachi to see him with a bright red face. I giggled at him before I became serious and turned my attention back to Tsunade. "Get out," she ordered, before turning around and walking behind a tree. I nodded my head and motioned for Itachi to do the same.

We ran out of the water and quickly ran to our clothes from the night before. We tried to dry off as best we could before putting our clothes back on. Once we were clothed I looked at Itachi. "I'm sorry," I apologized to him. He shook his head. "It's not your fault," he said kissing me before lacing his fingers with mine. We walked into the surrounding forest and met up with Lady Tsunade.

"Well this was…unexpected," I began, trying to lighten the mood. Lady Tsunade glared at me. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" she demanded. "Do you have any sense at all? He's from Akatsuki! For god sake child! Did you ever stop and think?" she yelled, irritated. I lowered my head and Itachi wrapped an arm around me. "He's not what you think he is. He's a good guy and I love him," I confessed. Lady Tsunade smiled at Itachi. She came over and lifted my chin up. "Is that truly what you believe? Do you truly love him?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and nodded. "Yes," I spoke.

She smiled at me. "Then you need to do your best to keep him in line when he's in Konoha. Keep him out of sight of the townspeople. I mean it. One wrong move and he's out. I'm doing this for you because I can trust you. Do you understand?" she demanded once more. Tears formed at my eyes. I launched myself at her and embraced her. "Thank you so much, Lady Tsunade," I whispered. She nodded and patted my back. I took a step back and smiled brightly. Itachi chuckled. "Thank you," he said to Tsunade. She nodded once more and took her leave.

I jumped up and down. "Did you hear that?" I said excitedly. Itachi smiled and nodded his head. "Shall we?" he asked, extending his arm out like a gentleman. I giggled and nodded before skipping to his side and looping my arm with his.

We walked until we reached the gates of Konoha. It got dark once more because we took our time. "Can you stay the night? Please?" I begged tugging at his arm. He looked at me and smiled. "Anything for you," he said wrapping his arms around me.

We slowed down as we came into the view of the guards. They walked up to us cautiously. They looked at me and then at Itachi, before stepping aside to let us in. We walked in the dark quietly as we made our way to my house.

We walked in the deserted streets. We thought everyone was asleep. We walked hand in hand. "Itachi," I began. He looked at me. I shook my head, "Never mind," I said. He squeezed my hand. "You know you can tell me anything," he reassured me. I nodded and meekly smiled. "I know. It's nothing," I said trying to laugh it off. He stopped and turned me around to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, greatly concerned. I looked up into his black eyes. I sighed. "Thank you," I blurted out. He looked at me confused. "For?" he asked, trying to urge me on. I smiled. "Everything," I whispered out before I kissed him passionately.

He smirked and chuckled. "You're so cute," he said chuckling. I glanced at him. "How so," I said, sticking my nose up in the air and looking at him in the corner of my eye. "You can be random at any point in time and make my day," he said chuckling. I giggled and turned around. "Really now?" I asked, smirking. He noticed my smirked and growled playfully. He walked up to me. "Really, really," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and backed away before turning around and running. He chuckled and caught up to me easily, picking me up and spinning me around. When he set me back on the ground, I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and continued walking to my house.

"Is that Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto asked Kakashi. He nodded. "That sure is. I wanna know what he's doing in Konoha," he said. Naruto nodded. "I think they're a couple, too," Kakashi stated. Naruto nodded once more and stood up with Kakashi to go talk to Lady Tsunade.

We arrived at the front door. I unlocked and pushed the door open. I was about to walk in before Itachi picked me up bridal style and carried me in. I giggled as we made our way inside. Itachi carried me through the house into my room. He gently laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. He kissed me passionately as we both got undressed and made love once more. "I love you," was the last thing I heard him say before our exhaustion got the better of us and we both fell into a deep slumber.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I woke up from my peaceful sleep because someone was knocking on the door. I grudgingly got up and put my boxers on and made my way over to the door. "What?" I asked as I opened the door. When I actually opened my eyes to see who it was, that's when I remembered I wasn't at home. I wasn't in my home. I was in Amber's. I looked in front of me and saw Hatake Kakashi.

"I thought you left. Is Amber here?" Hatake asked. I glanced over my shoulder to see my peaceful angel still sleeping in the other room, with nothing but a blanket covering her up. I smirked and turned around. "She's still sleeping," I yawned. Hatake chuckled and nodded his head. "I see," he said. "Well, please tell her that Lady Tsunade wishes for the both of you to see her this afternoon in her office," he said. I nodded my head. "I'll let her know, thanks," I said before he smirked and walked away. I rolled my eyes and headed back to bed. I pulled my boxers off and climbed in, pulling her to me.

Amber's P.O.V.

I woke up to see a peaceful looking Itachi sleeping next to me. I giggled and laid my head on his chest. I cuddled as close as I could without waking him. I laid my arm lazily across his body, tracing imaginary patterns on in body. I smiled and gave a content sigh as I remembered our previous 'encounters.' I felt Itachi stir. "Good morning," he said yawning. I giggled. "Good morning," I replied. He put his hands behind his head. He smirked. "I like your hair like that," he said sarcastically. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "By the way, Hatake Kakashi came by and told me that Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with us," he said. I nodded my head. He got up and put his pants on. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to the base. I'll be back in a couple of days. Alright?" he asked. I got up and solemnly nodded my head. "Ok. But promise me you won't get into any trouble," I said, buttoning up his cloak. He grabbed my hands and kissed them. "I promise," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I moaned as his arms slid down my back. "I love you," he said, squeezing my butt before winking at me and heading out the door. I giggled and laid back down on the bed and sighed.

After a while of just laying there, I reluctantly got up and took a shower. When I got out, I noticed Itachi left his shirt. I giggled and went over and put it on. I sniffed in his scent and sighed. I put some jeans on and made my way to the Hokage's office.

I knocked on the door. I heard her say a faint 'come in' and entered. "Where is he?" she asked. "He had to get back to the base. But, uhh, he's coming back," I said. She nodded and gestured for me to sit down. "I would like to know how you are going to manage to keep him under control," she stated. I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean 'under control?" I asked. "I mean, how are you going to prevent him from killing our townspeople?" she asked. I laughed. "He doesn't do that for fun or anything like that. This morning he had a friendly conversation with Kakashi. He's fine. Trust me. He's different than everyone says," I explained. She nodded her head. "Alright. I am allowing him to walk around under your supervision," she stated. I grinned and nodded my head. "Yes Ma'am!" I practically yelled. "Dismissed," she said and I took my leave.

I walked home with the biggest smile on my face. When I neared my house, I noticed that nearly everyone was there. I walked up to them cautiously. I stopped as Ino ran up to me. "Who is he?" she asked giggling. My smile turned into a frown. "You'll see when he gets back," I mumbled. I knew there was no way they would accept him back into Konoha. "Well…Naruto told me it was an Uchiha," she said giggling. I rolled my eyes and then froze.

I turned and looked around the crowd of Jounin. I saw Naruto standing there with a smirk. Next to him I saw Sasuke with a peculiar facial expression. I walked over to them. "Naruto, did you see us last night?" I asked in suspicion. He nodded his head, his smirk widening. "When did you leave?" I demanded to know the answer. He laughed. "After you both made out in the middle of the street," he said. I blushed and then frowned as my eyes looked up at Sasuke. I felt like crying.

"It's Itachi isn't it?" Sasuke asked. I gasped in surprise and then hung my head. "Sasuke, I'm s-sorry," I began crying. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, surprised to see it was Sasuke. "It's ok. Really. It's just going to have to…take a while to warm up to," he explained. I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "Thank you," I mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled and patted my back.

I felt my phone vibrating so I broke away from Sasuke and pulled it out. I had a new text message from Itachi.

_It might b longer than a couple days. Leader isnt approving wat i m doin so he sent me on a mission that wil b least 2 weeks. sorry. i tried 2 talk him out of it. Dont worry, Ill b fine. Ily :P_

"Don't worry? Psh! Of course I'm going to worry," I mumbled to myself. I forgot that everyone was still there and that they were reading over my shoulder. I smiled and decided to send him one back.

_just get bak in 1 piece ok? dont get in2 2 much trouble. i no wat u do 4 a livin & i no how much trouble u normally cause. i m still gonna worry -_-* lol ily2. b safe! :P_

I smiled and sent the message. I turned around and blushed when I saw everyone behind me reading over my shoulder.

"Isn't that cute!" everyone said almost in sync. I blushed and walked around them into my home. I paused in the doorway, feeling sick. I ran to my bathroom and threw up. When I thought I was finished I sighed. Then another wave of disgusting shit came out. I was crying, knowing something was wrong.

When I knew I was done, I made my way back out of my house. I walked down to the supermarket and went up to the cashier, with a pregnancy test. The cashier looked displeased, but I could care less. When I paid the man, I made my way back home.

I did the test and waited. I waited for what seemed like forever. I sighed and picked up the test. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I exhaled and opened my eyes to see that I was indeed…_pregnant._

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth as I cried for at least an hour. How was I going to tell him? Would he want it? How were we supposed to manage? What will the village think? What will Sasuke think?


	2. AN

Dear Readers,

I am so very sorry I have not updated in the past YEAR(S)! I have been so busy.

My grandfather was diagnosed with Stage 4 Prostate and Bone Cancer a while back. My parents are divorced and my mom is working 3 jobs plus going to college. So basically I'm in charge being the oldest, plus I'm a junior in High School. Since my mom is always at work, I have to take my grandfather to the doctor's all the time. He's German and doesn't speak much English so I have to always be there to translate and pass on information. So with my grandfather's treatment, school, MY job, AND taking care of my siblings, the pets, and the house, I really haven't had have any time whatsoever to continue writing for all of you. So I apologize.

On a good note, though: I will start writing once again VERY soon. I will continue updating ALL of my stories and try to stay on track. Thank you to those of you who have not lost hope in my stories and for all of the great reviews! Happy Reading!

3

DemonCentaur


End file.
